Paper Trail
by hewhoistomriddle
Summary: It is written. A story in its paper trail. Dark. ItaShi, except not really.


**Summary: **A story in its paper trail. Experimental AU. ItaShi, except not really.

**Warnings: **A bit dark. A practice in making parallels. And…I think it's a bit boring, to be honest.

**Others: **I'm a poor, teenage ignorant. I have no idea what _real_ professional letters look like. Also, I re-read the recovered _Treasure _so I could start the next few chapters. I was…_ridiculously entertained_…by it.

* * *

**Paper Trail**

_**A story is in what is written.**_

* * *

**Posted anonymously:**

_You've seen him. You've heard him. You've loved him._

_The_ _Shunshin _– also known as Uchiha Shisui by those who are _clearly_ living under a rock – has done it again. Our all-star breezed through the Nationals, _literally_, crushing the likes of _Iwa _and _Kumo_, and heading straight to international fame. Better raise those fanclub fees, ladies, because joinage is about to explode. Let's all take advantage of his relative anonymity while it's still existent. Once word gets out he's _heir apparent_ to Sharingan Corp, there will be _droves_.

Collect those dazzling profile shots – the sexier, the better – and nab his nights while you still can. He'll be hot and sizzling property soon.

**Drafts of a recommendation letter:**

Uchiha Itachi is undoubtedly a brilliant student with a promising future.

He, however, needs to find ways to exhibit tact and consideration when dealing with his peers and instructors who are not always able to keep up with this intellect. He is prone to act independently, but very efficiently.

But you must consider that this may result from the well-publicized rift with his family.

I am sure that he will nonetheless be an asset to your institution.

**Two letters, one message:**

_Mr. Uchiha,_

_Our sincerest congratulations on your admission into our summer program. It is our greatest pleasure to welcome you into our proud institution where your academic excellence, talents and outstanding character will feel right at home…_

**Sasuke's diary-entry:**

Today Father and Itachi-_niisan_ talked but I did not understand what they said. They looked angry, but sad too. Brother said he would stay for at few days with great-uncle Madara who never sees anyone but Itachi-_nii_.

Cousin Shisui was invited to dinner where we had fish and he took brother's seat. Father told him that he should stay with Itachi-_nii_ if they're going to the same school anyway. Father says he could watch him, but I think brother could take care of himself.

**Old headlines:**

_Hundreds Dead In Konoha Crash!_

"Pilot Namikaze reports total failure of visual equipment before communication broke…"

"Sharingan Corp. questioned…"

"_Scandal."_

"_Cover-ups."_

"Uchiha heir speaks out…"

"Former CEO Uchiha Madara condemns current administration…"

"Naysayers claim demonic influence…"

**Letters:**

_Itachi_ –

Sources tell me you and dear Shisui will be spending the summer together. I believe this will be a very good opportunity to recover from the stunt you pulled earlier that cost us dear. You may start by being friendly. You do not have to go overboard and smile but act charitably. I know that Shisui-kun, unlike many others, you can stand.

Uchiha Madara

President, Akatsuki

**Carvings on a tree, made long, long ago:**

_Shisui, _

_Itachi _

and _best friends forever_

**Text messages:**

Shisui-kun, I know you're staying with your horrible cousin so why don't you pad over to our place? It's only an hour's drive away and lots of pools here. Don't let that sexy bod go to waste.

_Mei – I'll take a rain check on your offer. Uchiha business._

_P.S. My cousin's not as horrible as you think. He let me have the better half of the house._

**Post-its:**

Itachi – I'm taking the fast car.

Shisui – The University called. You are required to observe a track event. It is raining.

Itachi, thanks, okay? I appreciate you not ratting me out. It's funny, this feels like a déjà vu, do you remember that time we…

Shisui, I'm fairly sure explanations are unnecessary.

Aw, damn, remind me to bang my head against the wall later.

If this is about certain events in school, I do not particularly care.

I missed you, man.

Professor Danzo is in need of your eyes. It concerns me the peculiar way he phrased it.

Going for a jog. Made you breakfast. Make me coffee everyday and we'll call it even. –_Shisui_

I appreciate your superfluous effort to deliver me to my building everyday.

We're out of food. Let's go out for dinner.

**An ex-girlfriend's tweet:**

I'm not being bitter, I swear, but I think Shisui-kun doesn't like girls.

**Printed out emails:**

_Shisui, I plan on changing the Uchiha._

We'll talk about it _when we get home_. It is not yours to decide, Itachi.

_I do not plan on involving Madara._

Tell him that.

**A plane ticket:**

Issued to Uchiha Madara.

**Notes of the maître d':**

_Reservation for two._

_One meal. One drink. One glass of water. _

_Watch out for the elder – "content like a cow, Itachi, allowing our family's farcical ways to go on. Do order something, you will not retch." – clearly a delusional senile._

**Drafts of a letter never sent:**

The plans are set.

Within the next month, Uchiha Itachi will be joining the Akatsuki as a small consolation prize which he finds that, though he will be the sole heir to Sharingan Corp., there will already be nothing to control. The Uchiha are weak and ruined. We have gained a monopoly and, as he will have no choice, an asset.

**Shisui's application for early leave:**

_I'm tired of the duties_, for which I sincerely apologize, but Sharingan Corporation requires my full attention at the moment and it is highly inconvenient for me to be pursuing a summer program at the moment. _There is no future for the Uchiha and for me_, if I am unable to start working with my own people this year. _I cannot walk out the path any further_ but I am positive to join in the regular semester of this excellent institution if you would have me. Thank you.

**Summary Autopsy report:**

Uchiha Shisui.

The body was found drowned in a bathtub.

The body is a well-developed male of Asian descent, of yet undetermined age. The body is cold and unembalmed and not yet in decomposing state. There were no major injuries or burns.

…

_Orders: _Rule as suicide.

…

_Side notes:_Motive possibly the recent downfall of the Sharingan empire.

**Pharmacy Receipts, later burned:**

_A bottle of sleeping pills._

("Special," said Uchiha Madara as he passed it along. "I heard you made excellent coffee.")

**The short trial of Uchiha Itachi:**

Witness claims: "He can't have done it! They were _very_ close!"

No fingerprints. No struggles. No paper trail.

_Not guilty_.

* * *

End.

_Sorry, this really was extremely experimental._


End file.
